Galinda S. Goodwytch
Galinda S. Goodwytch is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Glinda the Good Witch of the South from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Full of good magic and cheer, Galinda aims to give everyone the Happily Ever After they desire. Even though she loves her destiny, she thinks every fairytale deserves their own happiness which is hexactly why she has decided to be a Roybel. Character Personality Galinda is the "goody-goody two shoes" daughter of Glinda. Unlike most witches who get a wicked rep, Galinda is best known for her sugary sweet personality and her willingness to help out anyone she possibly can. This is because she firmly believes that every fairytale deserves a Happily Ever After, and she'll do practically anything to see that come true. So, even though she's all sorts of excited for her destiny, she has chosen to affiliate herself as a Roybel, since she'd like even the darkest sides of the story to have a happy ending. Some fairytales have even gone so far as to compare her to a Fairy Godmother, since all she does is go around trying to help people with her good magic. This has made her pretty popular amongst her peers, but at the same time there are plenty of students out there who look to exploit Galinda's naturally generous nature. And even though Galinda does love to help others with her magic, when she gets too excited she gets a little "clumsy" (to say the least) with her magic. This has led to all sorts of accidental carriages-into-pumpkins and princes-into-frogs fiascos. Still, her optimistic attitude always leaves her eager to try again. Galinda is also a bit ditzy, naive and airheaded. She likes to live idealistically rather than face the sometimes cold truths of reality. She is a happy-go-lucky dreamer often times with her head in the clouds and her heart always in the right place. Even though her intentions might be good, because of her clumsiness and inexperience with magic, she might end up accidentally making a situation much, much worse. But Galinda is always willing to make things right again, and she is never one to back away from tough situations - even if they intimidate her. Appearance Galinda has rich curly red hair which fades into a pastel pink ombre near the tips. She has bright blue eyes and wears pretty silver-white eyeshadow. Her color scheme is light pink and silver. She wears lots of glitter and has star and bubble motifs. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes Dorothy Gale is a young girl who lives with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry and her little dog Toto on a Kansas farm. One day, Dorothy and Toto are caught up in a cyclone that deposits her farmhouse into Munchkin Country in the magical Land of Oz. The falling house has killed the Wicked Witch of the East, the evil ruler of the Munchkins. The Good Witch of the North arrives with the grateful Munchkins and gives Dorothy the Silver Shoes that once belonged to the witch. The Good Witch of the North tells Dorothy that the only way she can return home is to go to the Emerald City and ask the great and powerful Wizard of Oz to help her. As Dorothy embarks on her journey, the Good Witch of the North kisses her on the forehead, giving her magical protection from fatal harm. On her way down the yellow brick road, Dorothy frees the Scarecrow from the pole on which he is hanging, applies oil from a can to the rusted connections of the Tin Woodman, then meets the Cowardly Lion, and encourages the three of them to journey with her and Toto to the Emerald City. The Scarecrow wants a brain, the Tin Woodman wants a heart, and the Cowardly Lion wants courage. All four believe that the Wizard can solve their troubles. When the travelers finally arrive at the gates of the Emerald City, they are asked by the Guardian of the Gates to wear green tinted spectacles to keep their eyes from being blinded by the city's brilliance. As each one is called to see the Wizard, Dorothy sees the Wizard as a giant head on a marble throne, the Scarecrow as a lovely lady in silk gauze, the Tin Woodman as a terrible beast, and the Cowardly Lion as a ball of fire. The Wizard agrees to help them all if they defeat the Wicked Witch of the West, who rules over Oz's Winkie Country. The Guardian warns them that no one has ever managed to defeat the witch. The Wicked Witch of the West sees the travelers approaching with her one telescopic eye. She sends a pack of wolves to tear them to pieces, but the Tin Woodman kills them with his axe. She sends wild crows to peck their eyes out, but the Scarecrow kills them by breaking their necks. She summons a swarm of black bees to sting them, but they are killed trying to sting the Tin Woodman while the Scarecrow's straw hides the other three. She sends her Winkie soldiers to attack them, but the Cowardly Lion stands firm to repel them. Finally, she uses the power of the Golden Cap to send the winged monkeys to capture Dorothy, Toto, and the Cowardly Lion, unstuff the Scarecrow, and dent the Tin Woodman. Dorothy is forced to become the witch's personal slave, who schemes to steal Dorothy's Silver Shoes. The Wicked Witch successfully tricks Dorothy out of one of her Silver Shoes. Dorothy throws a bucket of water at her, and is shocked to see the witch melt away. The Winkies rejoice at being freed of the witch's tyranny and help restuff the Scarecrow and mend the Tin Woodman. They ask the Tin Woodman to become their ruler, which he agrees to do after helping Dorothy return to Kansas. Dorothy finds the Golden Cap and summons the Winged Monkeys to carry her and her companions back to the Emerald City. The King of the Winged Monkeys tells how he and the other monkeys are bound by an enchantment to the cap by the sorceress Gayelette, and that Dorothy may use the cap to summon the Winged Monkeys two more times. When Dorothy and her friends meet the Wizard of Oz again, Toto tips over a screen in a corner of the throne room that reveals the Wizard. He sadly explains he is a humbug—an ordinary old man who, by a hot air balloon, came to Oz long ago from Omaha. The Wizard provides the Scarecrow with a head full of bran, pins, and needles ("a lot of bran-new brains"), the Tin Woodman with a silk heart stuffed with sawdust, and the Cowardly Lion a potion of "courage". Their faith in the Wizard's power gives these otherwise useless items a focus for their desires. The Wizard decides to take Dorothy and Toto home and leave the Emerald City. At the send off, he appoints the Scarecrow, by virtue of his brains, to rule in his stead, which he agrees to do after Dorothy returns to Kansas. Toto chases a kitten in the crowd and Dorothy goes after him, but the tethers of the balloon break and the Wizard floats away. Dorothy summons the Winged Monkeys to carry her and Toto home, but they explain they cannot cross the desert surrounding Oz. The Soldier with the Green Whiskers informs Dorothy that Glinda the Good Witch of the South may be able to help her return home. The friends journey to see Glinda, who lives in Oz's Quadling Country, and on the way the Cowardly Lion kills a giant spider who is terrorizing the animals in a forest. The animals ask the Cowardly Lion to become their king, which he agrees to do after helping Dorothy return to Kansas. Dorothy summons the Winged Monkeys a third time to fly them over a mountain to Glinda's palace. Glinda greets the travelers warmly and reveals that the Silver Shoes Dorothy wears can take her anywhere she wishes to go. Dorothy embraces her friends, all of whom will be returned to their new kingdoms through Glinda's use of the Golden Cap: the Scarecrow to the Emerald City, the Tin Woodman to the Winkie Country, and the Lion to the forest. Dorothy knocks her heels together three times and wishes to return home. When she opens her eyes, Dorothy and Toto have returned to Kansas. How Does Galinda Come Into It? Despite popular belief, the role of Glinda the Good Witch in the first book is actually quite minor, although she does appear in later sequels with more activity in the stories. In the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Galinda's role will be to help Dorothy return home with the use of the Silver Shoes Relationships Family Galinda's mother is Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. It's unknown who her father is, as he apparently left them when Galinda was very young, so she can't recall very much about him. Still, this lead to her growing extremely close to her mother, who she looks up to like a role model. The two are very close, although Galinda's mother tends to treat her more like a friend than a daughter, which has made Galinda just a tad bit spoiled growing up. Friends Galinda has a generally positive reputation amongst the students of Ever After, and even within the Village of Bookend. Since she likes to help out everyone, she hasn't really had time to truly become close friends with someone. She is good friends with Farrah Goodfairy, who is the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, as well as Faette Farfairy, as they have bonded over the use of their magic. Plus, Galinda has always been a fan of the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio, since she plays such a positive role in it, and it reminds Galinda of her own role. She wants to meet all the fairytales who will appear in her story, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, as well as the many sequels the book has. This includes Oliver Diggs, Aperforth King, and Mouscerina Fields, all of whom appear in her tale. Galinda is particularly keen about them and tends to treat them like family. She has even tried to befriend some of the antagonists from her story starting with Malevola W. Wicked, but once that had definitely proven fruitless, she's now trying to befriend the Wicked Witch of the East's daughter, Nys East. Pet As of right now, Galinda doesn't have a pet, since she says that there's so many spelltacular animals to choose from and she can't pick just one. Romance Galinda has a crush on Daring Charming, mostly because she thinks he's very attractive. She knows it's never going to go anywhere, though, especially since he's destined to be with Apple White, but that never stops her from fangirling over him when she sees him. Outfits Trivia *The 'S' in her middle name stands for South *Her birthday is February 18th Quotes TBA Notes *'Galinda' is actually the original name of Glinda Upland from the play Wicked Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Land of Oz Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs